dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Dendrogram Wiki:What Infinite Dendrogram Wiki is Not!
This page, much like and What FANDOM is not, attempts to define what is and is not proper use of this wiki. Hopefully, this will serve to help new users understand what we are trying to do here. does not belong to anyone The following points come from , which is an official policy of Wikia and also encompasses : *The site itself, and the Wikia trademarks, are owned by Wikia, Inc.. Infinite Dendrogram, and its trademarks, are owned by Sakon Kaidou. *The copyright of a particular edit is owned by the person who made that edit. *The wikis are owned by the communities. No one user owns any wiki. Founders are those who requested a wiki be created, but ownership of that wiki resides with the community as a whole, not only with the founder. Similarly, no bureaucrat or administrator may claim proprietorship over the wiki. Helping Out To prevent vandalism by anonymous users, all editors are required to sign up or log in to a FANDOM account. After that, you are free to edit articles on the wiki. Keep in mind that rules have been established to maintain quality in our articles, though users are not expected to be familiar with them immediately. History What is not We are not Wikipedia On Wikipedia, it is common for small, trivial articles to be deleted as trivial fancruft. Here, such articles are allowed. Any article that discusses a official character, place, or item in the series has a place here. Also, some of our rules, policies and article standards differ greatly from those of Wikipedia; please see Category:Rules, Standards and Manual of Style for more details. We are not the official site This means two things. First off, the information here is not official or definitive. Articles may be incomplete, inaccurate, or not up to date with the current state of the series. This means that the casual browser should not accept our articles as the final word. Though we will strive, as much as possible, to be the most accurate and complete online source for information, we will not be as authoritative as the original sources. Secondly, almost all webpages on this site refer to properties and stories which are the property of Sakon Kaidou and his licensees. We try to stay on the side of "fair use." Neither do we have any connections to anyone affiliated with him in each possible way. Do not ask us for information about if there will be a new series or how the adaptation is doing. We only purport to be a general resource and community site on the subject. We are not any of the Internet's other unofficial sites Just as we cannot copy blocks of text directly from the official sources or sourcebooks, we cannot copy text from another fansite. We are not the place for fanfiction The in-universe part of the wiki is for official information only. Any articles identified as fanon will be deleted. We are not an all-inclusive trivia site Trivia sections in articles should contain useful, pertinent information. The number of factoids and pieces of trivia related to the series are boundless, but not necessarily encyclopedic or helpful. Be mindful of what information you add to these sections. We are not a dictionary exists to catalog the Infinite Dendrogram series, but only within reason. We do not serve to list every item that has ever existed in the series if a simple real-world dictionary definition would suffice. They should generally only be created if they fall into a few major categories. Outside of such areas, items with real-world equivalents will normally be deleted upon creation via the speedy deletion process unless a compelling argument can rapidly be presented for their preservation. We are not a free host or webpage provider While registered users can create their own user page, this page is not a place for unlimited free storage of files. In other words, your user page should only contain information relevant to your work on this wiki. If you wish to put up a weblog, post your fanfiction, or advertise your business, neither your user page nor any other or Wikia page is the proper place to do so. We are not censored Our content and other pages are not censored, though users must remain mindful of our standards when posting comments. What our community is not We are not a battleground There are many controversies in the fandom. Some of these controversial questions have either been answered by the author, or have been left unanswered. This is not the place for arguing with other fans about what official works should be completely ignored, or how much you hated or loved a particular character. In addition, when discussing articles with other users, it is important to be civil and respectful. What our user pages are not Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki Your user page and any associated sub pages are meant to give some information about yourself, and to help organize your contributions to this wiki. For example, you may wish to include a list of the reference books you own, list some articles you worked on that you're proud of, or mention the articles and projects you intend to work on. You might also want to give personal information like your user name on message boards, your favorite characters, what languages you speak, or a link to your personal page on another site. Your user page should not be thought of as a personal homepage (as mentioned above, We are not a free host or webpage provider.) In particular, writing a long imaginary biography of your persona in the series, or putting up a "collection" of dozens of userboxes or images, is not particularly helpful to . Your user page should help you contribute to writing and editing articles for this project—it is not a substitute for improving the articles on this wiki. Category:Rules